vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Hector)
Summary Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Lancer's True Name is Hector (ヘクトール, Hekutōru), the great hero of Troy. He is the older brother of Paris, who was the instigator of the Trojan War. In his lifetime, he was the strongest rival of Achilles. In order to challenge the Achaeans, who boasted an overwhelming military force, he took over for his aged father, the king, and consolidated the army. Hector was the strongest warrior of the Trojan army as well as its high-commander, and on top of that even a politician. He easily betrayed the expectations of the gods and cornered the Achaean army to the brink of retreat for a time. In the Trojan War, he is a superior general who excels in all. In face of overwhelming difference of soldiers, he maintained the siege by all means. He was admired as "Hector of the Gleaming Helmet" (兜輝くヘクトール, Kabuto Kagayaku Hekutōru). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B physically, At least 7-A with Durindana Name: Lancer, Hector, "Hector of the Gleaming Helmet" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lancer Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, B-Rank Magic Resistance, Able to “ride” any kind of mount or vehicle with supernatural skill, Expert Spear User, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: At least City level physically (Has a B Rank Strength, comparable to Saber under Shirou), At least Mountain level with Durindana (An Anti-Army A Rank Noble Phantasm, could pierce through both Berserker's God Hand and Asterios who possess A++ endurance; In its legend Durindana managed to penetrate the original Rho Aias' sixth layer of ox hide) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Has a B Rank Endurance, making him comparable to Saber under Rin) Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has sufficient prana Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with his lance, several hundreds of meters with his Noble Phantasm Standard Equipment: His Noble Phantasm, Durindana a spear that can also function as a sword. Intelligence: Quite high, Hector was the strongest and greatest warrior of the Trojan army. He managed to face and kill many great heroes of the Greek side and even managed to match Achilles in close combat, only losing by a paper-thin difference in skill. Hector was also the Trojans high-commander and a politician who excelled in everything, he was particularly good at siege battles. In the Trojan war he betrayed the Greek gods expectations and held of the Achaeans for many years, at one point he even managed to corner them and force them to retreat even with their overwhelming difference in soldiers, and it was stated that if Achilles wasn't present in the war the Trojans might have won with Hectors leadership, since he would not have been deceived by the Trojan Horse. Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Durindana.png|Spear Durindana FGO.gif|'Durindana: Ultimate Unbroken Spear' * Durindana (ドゥリンダナ, Durindana) is the Noble Phantasm of Hector. It is a Golden-Tipped Longspear being able to change its form by controlling the length of its hilt, though Hector prefers to use it as a throwing spear. The spear was praised throughout the world, said spear was extolled as piercing through anything in the world. In the Trojan War, Hector's spear only ever had its throws stopped by Aias the Great's shield. Durindana managed to penetrate Rho Aias' sixth layer of ox hide and the seventh layer was remained unbroken. Anything with defensive capability short of Rho Aias stands no chance against it. * Durindana Pilum: Ultimate Unbroken Spear (ドゥリンダナ・ピルム: 不毀の極槍, Durindana Pirumu: Fuki no Kyokusō): is the throwing spear (Pilium) that Hector was said have used that apparently pierced everything. It is nothing but him extending the handle of the sword so it functions as a projectile. To defend against this spear, one must prepare "Rho Aias", In the Trojan War, Hector's spear only ever had its throws stopped by Aias the Great's shield. Durindana managed to penetrate Rho Aias' sixth layer of ox hide and the seventh layer was remained unbroken. Also, strictly speaking, both true names of his Noble Phantasms are "Durindana". Even if the second half is omitted, the Noble Phantasm can still start up. * Durindana Spada: Ultimate Unbroken Sword (ドゥリンダナ・スバーダ: 不毀の極剣, Durindana Supāda: Fuki no Kyokken): is Durindana with its hilt in shortened state. Because there are no holy relics in the handle, it is limited as a simple Noble Phantasm that just does a large amount of damage. Class Skills * Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to Hector's B Rank; cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected. * Riding (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): the Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Thanks to his B Rank, most vehicles can be handled with above average skill. However, he cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills * Military Tactics (軍略, Gunryaku): is tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. Particularly when waging a war of attrition, he gains a high battle tactics bonus. * Disengage (仕切り直し, Shikiri-Naoshi): is the ability to break away from combat. * Proof of Friendship (友誼の証明, Yūgi no shōmei): If the enemy servant does not possess a mental pollution skill, their fighting spirit is suppressed to a certain extent and a dialogue can begin. In regard to a Holy Grail War, an advantageous check can be obtained when constructing temporary alliances. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7